world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Mavico
GAlily.png GCAlily.jpg Lilysprite.png Blurb Your name is LILY MAVICO, and HOLY FUCK DO YOU LOVE SCIENCE. You like to consider yourself an expert on all things scientific, mainly due to your EXTENSIVE READING of everything you can get your hands on. You stubbornly stick to PHYSICAL COPIES, though, because honestly, technology is SO OVERRATED. Your ECCENTRIC HACKER DAD, DOIR MAVICO, has repeatedly proven this to you, despite his loud claims to the contrary. Until you see evidence that hacking is the only way to prevent a FEARSOME, PALE-SKINNED DEMON from entering your universe and FUCKING SHIT UP WITH A HORMEL CHILI CAN FULL OF PISS or something like that, you will continue to hold out that the sciences of the material world are far superior to those of the electronic variety. You tend to have a very broad definition of ‘science’, however. For instance, you tend to do all the COOKING in the household, and you’d say you’re pretty damn good at it, too. It’s how you got your rather odd STRIFE SPECIBUS of WOKKIND, which most people look at you strangely for. At least, until you proceed to BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THEM with it. Another somewhat guilty pleasure of yours is all things related to the occult. You have a large bookshelf dedicated to lexicons and grimoires of all kinds filled to the brim with everything you could ever possibly hope to want to know about the spirit world. Your room smells perpetually of scented candles, and ever since your 16TH BIRTHDAY you have had a GIANT WAX STATUE OF ABRAHAM LINCOLN in your room, for reasons. Scientific reasons. You DON’T REALLY GET OUT OF THE HOUSE MUCH, mainly because your DAD doesn’t really get out of the house much, but you have several faithful INTERNET FRIENDS, with which you hope to play the new GAME that’s just come out recently. You’re not much of a gamer, but your DAD had a hand in coding the game, and you’ve been reliably informed that the science is OUTRAGEOUS, so you figure why not, it could be fun. Your chumhandle is galliardTartarologist and you Take charge of the situation more often than not, because you refuse to listen to other people’s advice, which is kiiiiiiiind of irresponsible of you, but hey, your plans tend to work! Most of the time! Life Before SBurb/SGrub Lily has had a very odd upbringing. Her only real family has been her father, the famous hacker Doir Mavico, who's usually either submerged in his latest coding endeavor or taking Lily on random excursions that she's never fully prepared for, and her aunt, Jacqueline (she goes by Jackie), who always makes sure to check on her every now and then and sends her SW33T L00T. God, Aunt Jackie's the best. Friends Aunt Jackie: BEST AUNT EVER. Sends her awesome goodie packages on holidays or just whenever she feels they're needed, and makes sure to send regular letters. Eddy: Kind of odd, but she's gotten a lot of contacts through him, so that's always good. Also likes language a lot, or at least simple codes pretending to be languages (what a basic bitch, seriously). Jack: Science buddiesssss. He's cool, if rampantly pessimistic. Has a fucking AI, like seriously, how cool is that? Mari: ONEE-SAMA. Cool, smart, mature, and completely comfortable with herself. Lily wishes she could be like her. Enzo: Only seen in passing. Kind of pompous, apparently. Rubi: Scatterbrained, but REALLY good with bots. Made her a sweet universal remote too, and can be trusted to keep a secret, always a good quality. Acenia: Seemed nice at first, but now just seems kind of stupid and a little bit mean. Her parentage is partly to blame, naturally, but still, Jesus Christ she can be kind of a bitch. Erisio: Mentioned by Acenia briefly, though not by name. Miloko: Kind of a cutie, to be honest. Promised to send her a copy of the hieroglyphs on Prospit and everything, despite having *shady dealings* with His Highness. Vyllen: Best bud and now apparently matesprit? Cool! He's an all right kisser. You know, for a lame hacker douche. Go back years to when they first met at a hacking convention she got dragged to by her dad. Sorser: Determined to out-polite no matter the cost. He's a skeezy fella. Mahtah: Someone needs to take this girl aside and give her a long talk about how sex is a perfectly natural thing and there's no need to feel ashamed about it. Poor delicate flower. Tethys: Super best bodyguard bud. Jeopardized their friendship pretty badly recently, so she's extra glad for her forgiving streak. Kolena: Mahtah looks like a saber-toothed tiger in comparison to this girl. Just needs someone to hold her hand. Lily really wants to be that person if she'll let her! Also comes up with the best nicknames. Darmok: CREEPY AS FUCK in a kind of gentle giant way. He's always super nice around her, but then she hears about what he does to Thiago and just sort of nopes the fuck away from that. Thiago: Pirate pal and now apparently moirail? Even BETTER! Except, y'know, for the really awkward fact that she still wants to kiss him. Like, on the lips. And then cuddle with him afterwards. Probably the person she trusts the most out of the entire base crew. Merrow: HE WILL DIE, SLOWLY AND PAINFULLY. THAT'S ALL THERE IS TO SAY ON THE MATTER. OOC/Other contact information Pesterchum handle: gregar1ousTroubadour Email address: planetisabel@hotmail.com Reddit username: voodoogirl360